Cut. Cut. Cut.
Cut. Cut. Cut. is a duo song originally performed by Momoko Suou and Mizuki Makabe. __TOC__ Audio Album= :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. |-| Solo Remix= :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video PV= Lyrics Color codes: , Color Coded Rōmaji= Chu-chu-ru-Chu Pa-ya-pa… Nante tanjun na SENCHIMENTO Kagami no mae, suwatteru TOOKU SHOO omoidasenai no (Good-bye, memories.) Cut. Cut. Cut. Shitteru kotoba nante Nankai mo... Cut. Cut. Cut. Jouzetsu sugiru kanshou o SHEEPU New Hairstyle Nagameteita KAFETERASU SHAI na kanjou ja erabenai TOOKU SHOO wasurete shimaitai (Good-bye, memories.) Cut. Cut. Cut. Tokkuni wakatteru Hontou ni... Cut. Cut. Cut. Daitan na KARAA datte PAATII JOOKU New Hairstyle {CC|Mizuki|Pa! Pa-ya-pa-ya-pa-ya-pa-ya}} Pa! Pa-ya-pa! Datte motto tsuzuku to omotteta (Good-bye, memories.) Mou chotto... , anmari niawanai ne Cut. Cut. Cut. Shitteru kotoba nante Nankai mo... kikiakita kara Cut. Cut. Cut. Daiji ni shiteta kanjou mo SHEEPU Kondo wa karamaranai de New Hairstyle Chu-Chu-ru-Chu Pa-ya-pa… Chu-Chu-ru-Chu Pa-ya-pa… |-| Rōmaji= Chu-chu-ru-Chu Pa-ya-pa… Tatta go-SENCHI de kawaru, hoozue ya yobikakeru koe Nante tanjun na SENCHIMENTO Ashita haremasu you ni, nante kazarareru mitai ni Kagami no mae, suwatteru Kurikaesu TOOKU SHOO Chotto matte omoidasenai no (Good-bye, memories.) Cut. Cut. Cut. Shitteru kotoba nante Nankai mo... kikiakita no ni Cut. Cut. Cut. Jouzetsu sugiru kanshou o SHEEPU Kondo wa karamaranai de New Hairstyle Naranda FOTOGURAFU, kocchi muite warau shigusa Nagameteita KAFETERASU Monogatari no TAITORU ROORU, SUKYANDARASU na HIROIN SHAI na kanjou ja erabenai Kurikaesu TOOKU SHOO Chotto matte wasurete shimaitai (Good-bye, memories.) Cut. Cut. Cut. Tokkuni wakatteru Hontou ni... kikitakatta koto Cut. Cut. Cut. Daitan na KARAA datte PAATII JOOKU dattara kamawanai yo New Hairstyle Chu! Chu-ru-chu-ru-chu-ru-chu Pa! Pa-ya-pa-ya-pa-ya-pa-ya Chu-ru! Chu-ru! Pa! Pa-ya-pa! Tsuzuiteku TOOKU SHOO Datte motto tsuzuku to omotteta (Good-bye, memories.) Mou chotto... karuku shiagetara Omottadoori no funiki, anmari niawanai ne Cut. Cut. Cut. Shitteru kotoba nante Nankai mo... kikiakita kara Cut. Cut. Cut. Daiji ni shiteta kanjou mo SHEEPU Kondo wa karamaranai de New Hairstyle Chu-Chu-ru-Chu Pa-ya-pa… |-| Kanji= Chu-chu-ru-Chu Pa-ya-pa… たった5cmで変わる、頬杖や呼びかける声 なんて単純なセンチメント 明日晴れますように、なんて飾られるみたいに 鏡の前、座ってる 繰り返す　トークショー ちょっと待って　思いだせないの (Good-bye, memories.) Cut. Cut. Cut. 知ってる言葉なんて 何回も…聞き飽きたのに Cut. Cut. Cut. 饒舌すぎる感傷をシェープ 今度は絡まらないで New Hairstyle 並んだフォトグラフ、こっち向いて笑う仕草 眺めていたカフェテラス 物語のタイトル・ロール、スキャンダラスなヒロイン シャイな感情じゃ選べない 繰り返す　トークショー ちょっと待って　忘れてしまいたい (Good-bye, memories.) Cut. Cut. Cut. とっくにわかってる 本当に…聞きたかったコト Cut. Cut. Cut. 大胆なカラーだって パーティー・ジョークだったらかまわないよ New Hairstyle Chu! Chu-ru-chu-ru-chu-ru-chu Pa! Pa-ya-pa-ya-pa-ya-pa-ya Chu-ru! Chu-ru! Pa! Pa-ya-pa! 続いてく　トークショー だってもっと　続くと思ってた (Good-bye, memories.) もうちょっと…軽く仕上げたら 思った通りの雰囲気、あんまり似合わないね Cut. Cut. Cut. 知ってる言葉なんて 何回も…聞き飽きたから Cut. Cut. Cut. 大事にしてた感情もシェープ 今度は絡まらないで New Hairstyle Chu-Chu-ru-Chu Pa-ya-pa… |-| English= Chu-Chu-ru-Chu Pa-ya-pa… Growing no more than 5cm, I rest my chin in my hand and call out to you What a simple sentiment I hope it'll be clearer tomorrow, seems like decorating it I sit down in front of the mirror Repeating this talk show Wait a sec, I can't remember! (Good-bye, memories.) Cut. Cut. Cut. I know what it means And yet... I'm tired of hearing it after many times Cut. Cut. Cut. I'll shape these overly-talkative sentiments Next time I won't get involved New hairstyle In these lined up photographs, you're looking this way and smiling Gazing at the sidewalk cafe This story's title role is a scandalous heroine I'm feeling shy, I can't choose Repeating talk show But wait a sec, I want to forget about it! (Good-bye, memories.) Cut. Cut. Cut. I know it's been ages since then I'm really... getting tired of hearing that Cut. Cut. Cut. No matter how bold my hair color is If it's just a party joke it doesn't matter New hairstyle Chu! Chu-ru-chu-ru-chu-ru-chu Pa! Pa-ya-pa-ya-pa-ya-pa-ya Chu-ru! Chu-ru! Pa! Pa-ya-pa! Continuing talk show "'Cause it keeps going longer", I thought (Good-bye, memories.) Almost there... When I finish it As I thought, this look... doesn't suit me very well, I guess Cut. Cut. Cut. I know what it means Because... I'm tired of hearing it so many times Cut. Cut. Cut. Shape up my cherished feelings Next time I won't get involved New hairstyle Chu-Chu-ru-Chu Pa-ya-pa… CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 03 sung by: Momoko Suou x Mizuki Makabe *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.03 Dance Edition sung by: Mizuki Makabe *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 04 Starlight Theater sung by: Momoko Suou Live Appearances Trivia Translation Notes *In Japanese and other cultures, it's considered sort of a stereotype or rite of passage for a woman to cut one's hair dramatically shorter after a breakup or having her heart broken. However, it can just signify starting a "new chapter" in one's life. Due to the lyrics of the song, it's most likely the former here. References Navigation Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Momoko Suou Category:Mizuki Makabe